I Am Sinister
by Bunnie24
Summary: When Harold and his daughter Elise Hannity move into their new house it's hard to adjust, but when Elise finds a box of home movies in the attic she finds a dark secret in her home that endangers her and her father, forcing her to come at odds with the infamous Mr. Boogie/Bughuul. *Working Title BTW*
1. The First Day

**Warning: This chapter is EXTREMELY BORING!  
**

This chapter, and probably the next one, is simply for character development. I promise the suspense/horror/Baghuul stuff will happen soon.

* * *

She contemplated as she decided over which box to pick up next: the last box for dad's office that was extreme heavy, or the next box for the kitchen that she was certain would come undone as she picked it up.

As she decided she could feel someone's presence at the edge of the moving truck.

"Ma'am?" she heard.

The young girl turned and smiled from the depths that was the rather deep U-Haul moving van.

"Yes?" she replied, walking towards the edge of the van.

The man smiled "I'm looking for Harold Hannity?" he said.

The girl nodded "Yes." She said, climbing down the moving van "You're the electrician?" she asked.

The man nodded again "Yes."

The girl nodded "Okay, he's inside." She said, instructing the electrician to follow as they both walked into the depths of the new house.

She could hear her father from a mile away "Please me careful with that, there's only three in existence!" Harold Hannity said to the moving crew.

"Dad?" she said into the large, open living room.

Harold turned to his daughter "Yeah, Elise?"

"The electrician is here." She proclaimed, showing the electrician towards her father before walking out of the living and the house once again.

* * *

She put the box on her fathers' desk, she was glad it was the final box to his office since his office was far off from the front door.

Elise took a deep breathe as she let her heart rate go back to normal as well as her breathing; she reminded herself to get back into shape the second she could.

She heard her father call her from the living room once again; she smirked as she made her way to the living room to find her father trying to move another bookshelf.

"Do you need help?" Elise asked, trying to hide a chuckle as her father struggled with the large bookcase.

"If you don't mind." Harold said, trying to push the bookshelf forward.

Elise moved the bookcase from the other side, letting it walk before her back came into contact with a wall and she stopped.

She moved away as her father pushed the bookshelf against the wall, a smile on his face as he succeeded in his first task of moving.

Elise watched her father, dancing to himself when the echo of her hungry stomach filled the living room.

Harold stopped and turned to his daughter, looking at his watch, then looking back up at his daughter "Order a pizza, anything you want!" he said.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Anything except Onions!" he said, walking out of the living room.

"Aw, c'mon!" Elise protested.

Harold laughed "No way!"

Elise took in another deep breathe before leaving the living room and walking into the hallway where a box rested up against the wall.

The box read 'Ellen's Things', Elise picked at her nails, looking around to see if her father was nearby, but he wasn't; so she picked up the box and walked towards the cord that was dangling from the ceiling.

She opened the door to the attic and climbed up the steps to find a bare space except for one green box in the middle.

"Are you shitting me?" Elise asked to the air as she pushed the box in her hands onto the attic floor and climbed up to examine the other box.

Elise looked down at the box that read 'Home Movies' on the side of it; she opened it to find a projector and several 8 millimeter films.

She huffed, putting the top back on the box and kicked it towards the attic door where she then carried it down and outside of the house and into the trash.

Elise never gave it a second thought as she walked back into the house and locked the door behind her; she noticed how dark the house was becoming as she began to turn on every light she passed on her way to retrieve her cell phone.

Harold passed by Elise in the hall as she retrieved her cell phone from the kitchen, watching her search for pizza parlors around the area before he cleared his throat.

Elise looked up at her father and smiled, waiting for him to say something as he crossed his arms.

"So, how is everything going on your end?" he asked.

Elise smirked as she looked back down on her phone "Everything is good. Looking for a pizza place that isn't thirty minutes away." She said before looking up at her father.

Harold nodded "Okay, well let me know when you order." He said, walking away.

Elise remained still for a moment; she could still feel the struggle between her and her father, the past few months had been a struggle for the both of them; but that's why they moved in the first place.

She finally found a pizza place that delivered to their location as she dialed the number and called, ordering a large pizza for both her and her father before hanging up her phone and putting it in her back pocket.

* * *

"Elise! Pizza!" Harold yelled, placing two paper plates on the table.

Elise soon followed, smiling as the box of pizza greeted her "Pizza, Pizza." She remarked, sitting down next to her father and taking three slices for herself.

Harold smirked "Hungry? Or did you just fall in love with pizza?" he asked, grabbing on slice for himself.

Elise smiled "Just hungry." She said before taking a big bite out of her first slice of pizza.

Harold nodded "Okay." He said, taking a bite as well.

"So, how's your room going?" he asked.

Elise looked at her father "It's going. It's a very slow process." She said.

Harold reached out for his daughters hand, Elise took his hand in return as they looked around their new kitchen for a moment.

"Are we gonna be okay?" Elise asked.

Harold nodded "Yes." He said, kissing her hand "We're going to be just fine." He assured her.

* * *

Elise was getting ready for bed, brushing her teeth and staring herself down in the mirror; she spit out her toothpaste and washed out her mouth before giving herself a good long stare.

She scratched her head as she adjusted her hair, coming across her scar that was hidden beneath her hair.

Elise exposed her scalp, seeing the scar across her forehead as she reached up to touch it, only to take her hand back and ball it into a fist; she closed her eyes in sorrow as she let the scar hide once again within her hair.

Harold stopped by her bathroom, smiling at her "Goodnight, Elise." He said.

"Goodnight, dad." Elise said softly, adjusting her throat before turning off her light and walking down the hall to her bedroom before closing the door.

Elise laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling as she thought to herself; this was the beginning of something, new or bad she wasn't sure, but something.


	2. The First Night

It awoke her in the night, the loud bang coming from her ceiling as her eyes busted open.

Elise sat up in her bed, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for another noise to arise; but there wasn't.

She waited a moment longer, her mind interjecting thoughts into her mind as she finally huffed and got out of bed; she grabbed her sweater from off the floor as she wrapped herself in it before exiting her bedroom.

"Dad?" Elise whispered.

Yet her father did not respond to her, she looked down the hall at her fathers' bedroom door that was still closed; she inched her way towards it as she tried not to disturb the wood floor.

Elise grabbed the door knob, holding her breathe as she turned the knob and gently opened the door to find that her father was fast asleep.

She closed the door gently as to not wake up when she heard it again, the sound of footsteps coming from the attic.

Her mind went empty as she stared at the ceiling, unsure of what to do as she looked around the hallway as if she expected a flash light to magically appear.

Elise quietly made her way back into her bedroom where she grabbed her cell phone and turned its flashlight on to use for her journey into the attic.

She swallowed hard as she found the dangling string coming from the ceiling, gently grabbing and pulling the door down to reveal stairs; she wasted no time climbing up the stairs with her 'flash light'.

Her heart raced as she stuck her head into the attic, using her light to examine the entire attic only to find nothing, except a familiar box Elise was certain she had thrown out earlier that day.

Elise hummed, climbing up the attic to get a closer to look at the box; she removed the top to see the projector and films that she had found earlier that day.

"What the fuck?" Elise muttered, looking up and around the attic once again before she put the top back on the box and dragged it to the attic door.

Elise then decided to wait until morning to throw the box in the trash once again as she climbed down the ladder and gently closed the attic door shut.

She made her way quietly back down the hall and into her bedroom where she turned off her cell phone and placed it back on her night table before crawling back into bed.

As she was dosing off to sleep she heard another bang coming from down the hall, her eyes bolted open and she once against sat up in bed.

She contemplated getting out of bed as her body struggled to stay away long enough to go investigate before giving up and laying back in her bed.

Elise couldn't help but smile as her body rejoiced as she began to go back to sleep, ignoring every bump and creak in the house as she blamed the noise on squirrels.

* * *

She awoke with sunlight in her eyes, Elise groaned as she rolled around in bed as she tried to fight the morning and stay in bed all day.

"Elise!" she heard from a distance.

Elise groaned as she covered her head in her pillow while her father entered her bedroom.

"Elise!" her father called again, pulling the bed sheets away from her sheet.

Elise released the pillow and looked at her father "What?" she asked.

"It's almost noon, get up!" Harold said.

Elise groaned, fighting her father as she stayed in bed; Harold huffed "Sweetie, to put it into perspective for you, I've already taught two classes."

"Okay, you've made your point." Elise muffled through the pillow.

Harold folded his arms "Up!" he said, grabbing Elise by her arm and pulling her up in bed.

Elise took her arm back, letting one giant yawn escape her lips as she sat up in bed and glared her father down "I'm up! You can leave now."

Harold laughed "Oh, no, missy. Not until you physically leave you bed and march into the bathroom to brush your teeth."

She sighed as she slowly moved out of her bed and walked into her bathroom where Harold followed closely behind her.

Elise looked at her father as he leaned against the door frame and smiled at her; Harold watched as his daughter grabbed her tooth brush and began to brush her teeth.

"And on that note, I'm going back to work!" he said, walking down the hallway.

Elise stuck her head out of her bathroom with her toothbrush still in her mouth "You came home just to wake me up?" she managed to get out.

Harold shook his head "No. I came back for lunch…figured I'd kill two birds with one stone." He said before going down the stairs.

"Please unpack at least ONE box today!" she heard Harold yell before leaving the house.

Elise sighed, rolling her eyes to herself as she continued to brush her teeth and finally waking up for the rest of the day.

* * *

She had finished her fathers' one request of unpacking one box; her energy level was high as she moved on to another box only to realize that it belonged in the attic.

Elise struggled to carry the heavy box towards the attic as she finally dropped the box below the attic door as she pulled the string that pulled the ladder down.

It had taken a few minutes but Elise managed to get the heavy box up onto the attic where there she remembered the troubling box from yesterday.

Elise pushed the box further into the attic as she picked up and moved the 'home movies' box towards the ladder and began to make her way down towards the second floor.

She walked her way slowly down the stairs before making her way to the front yard where the trash was already waiting to be picked up.

Elise threw the box into the large pile of trash, saluting the box as she made her way back inside the house quickly as the breeze began to get a chill to it.

She locked the door behind her as she took a deep breathe, trying to feel her toes that had come into contact with the bare concrete of the front yard; she then looked out into the open living room where boxes began to pile up.

It reminded Elise of a game of Tetras as she cracked her fingers and took a deep breathe out "Lets do this." She muttered to herself.


	3. Seizure

Harold came home to the smells of a home cooked meal, the moving boxes had gone missing as everything in the house had been placed.

"Elise?" he called out, cocking an eye brow as he looked around the house.

He found her in the living room, curled up in a ball on the couch as she slept soundly as she cuddled with the remote control.

Harold smiled "Elise?" he whispered as he stroked her hair.

Elise hummed as she awoke, looking up at her father "What time is it?" she asked.

"It's almost 5:30." Harold responded.

Elise rubbed her eyes "Then I haven't been out that long." She said, sitting up on the couch.

Harold looked around the living room "Did you…"

"Yes, I did. And then I made dinner…and when I was done with that I figured I'd sit down for a second." Elise went on to say.

Harold smiled "Well, lets eat! I'm starving!" he remarked.

* * *

It didn't take Harold long as he ate everything he could while Elise still nibbled on her mashed potatoes.

"You weren't kidding." Elise said as she took another bite of her potatoes.

Harold nodded "Yeah, it was a long rest of my day. One class and then office hours, and those damn Freshman are the worst!" he said.

Elise smirked "They always are." She said.

Harold smiled "Yes." He said, before looking around the kitchen "Did you do the entire house?" he asked.

"Just the downstairs." Elise said, taking another bite of dinner.

Harold and Elise were silent for a moment as Elise looked down at her dinner and took a bite of a carrot.

"So, when's your Neurologist appointment?" Harold asked.

Elise looked up at her father "Wednesday." She spoke softly.

Harold nodded "And I shall accompany you so you're not scared."

"I'm not scared!" Elise said with a smile.

Harold took her hand "And that's okay." He told her.

"I just want to make sure that you're okay." Harold went on to say.

Elise took her father's hand "I'm fine. It's been nine months and I'm still in one piece." She assured her father.

Harold nodded "Okay." He said.

* * *

Elise awoke at nearly two in the morning, she felt funny as she leaned up in bed as she held her head; she felt dizzy as she slowly got out of bed.

She heard thumping coming from the attic once again, she huffed as she quietly got out of bed and walked down the hall where the attic string hung, blowing with the heater.

Elise pulled the string, letting the ladder fall to the ground; she held the railing firmly as she began to climb up the ladder when she felt a strong sensation overcoming her.

_"Oh, no. I'm dying."_ Elise thought, losing consciousness.

* * *

She awoke to loud beeps and bright lights as she finally was able to open her eyes, she stared up at a pale white ceiling.

Elise groaned, she was disoriented as she closed her eyes again, ignoring all the noise and light around her.

"Elise?" she heard someone ask.

Elise groaned, she was too weak to speak as she tried to hide her eyes from the light as a hand grabbed her gently.

"Elise?" she heard the voice ask again.

"What?" she finally managed to get out.

"Can you open your eyes?" she heard the voice ask.

Elise shook her head "The light…it's so bright." She whispered.

"How about I turn the light off, would that help?" the person asked.

Elise nodded gently as she found the light disappear from behind her eyes as she gently opened them.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

A man appeared out from the corner of her eye in a white coat "Elise, my name is Doctor Thurman, you had a seizure tonight." He told her.

Elise took a deep breathe as she looked around the E.R room that she was resting in "Where's my dad?" she whispered.

"He's in the waiting room." The doctor told her.

Elise closed her eyes again, beginning to pull at the cabled that were connected to her body as the doctor stopped her "No, no, no…don't tug on those!" the doctor suggested, pulling her hands away.

"I want to see my father." Elise demanded, still struggling with waking up from her apparent seizure.

The doctor nodded "Alright, let me get him."

It went silent as Elise kept her eyes closed, her mind jumbled up and her body sore, especially her head.

"Elise." She heard her father respond.

"Dad, what happened?" she asked, beginning to open her eyes once again.

Harold stroked her hair as he looked down at her "You were going up the ladder to the attic when you fell down mid seizure." He told her.

Elise let a deep breathe out as she closed her eyes again.

"Elise," her father said "what were you doing in the attic?" he asked

Elise focused on her breathing, trying to remember why when it finally clicked in her mind "I heard footsteps." She muttered.

"What?" Harold asked.

"I heard footsteps in the attic." Elise said, taking another deep breathe.

Harold took her hand "Well, luckily your neurologist appointment is tomorrow so we won't have to wait long." He said.

"Tomorrow? What day is it?" she asked.

"It's Tuesday…almost 3 in the morning." Harold told her.

Elise tried to adjust herself in bed "Dad, you should go home, you have work in the morning." She remarked.

Harold shook his head "No. Honey, you just had a serious seizure and I'm not going to leave your side for the next 24 hours." He told her.

Elise groaned "Fine. I just want to go home." She remarked.

"We will." Harold assured her.

* * *

Harold was literal when he said he wouldn't leave Elise's side for the next 24-hours; every time she woke up he was there, waiting for a request or command.

Elise would turn away from her father and go back to sleep throughout the day unless she was hungry or needed a bathroom break.

She looked up at the attic, wanting to climb up the ladder to see if that box of home movies was up there waiting for her, but she was too weak to move at all.

Elise huffed, ignoring her intuition of being too weak as she pulled on the string, letting the ladder fall out from the attic.

She wasted no time as she gently climbed up the ladder when she got to the top to find the box once again waiting for her.

"Voodoo magic." She muttered to herself as she climbed into the attic and began tugging on the box until she pulled it to the ladder where she gently tried to carry the box as she climbed down the ladder.

"Elise?" she heard coming down the hall; she thought for a moment as she pushed the ladder back into the attic and hurried into her bedroom where she hid the box under the bed and crawled back inside.

Elise took a deep breathe as she cuddled with her pillow and pretended to be asleep as her father came in to check on her again.

She felt Harold closing in on her as he checked on her for the fourth time that hour before closing the door behind him as he left her bedroom.

Elise remained in her state of bliss, she would figure out what was going with the home movies; however it was just a matter of waiting for the right moment.


	4. The First Film

They both sat in the exam room waiting for the neurologist to come back to discuss Elise's MRI results.

Elise's eyes darted from her father to random posters on the wall when the door finally opened and entered the middle aged neurologist.

"Hi guys." She said as she closed the door behind her with her file.

Elise adjusted in her seat while Harold sat on the edge of his seat, anticipating what the doctor was about to tell them.

The neurologist turned to the father and daughter and opened the file to examine the results and history of Elise.

"Okay, we knew that Elise suffered a traumatic brain injury in her accident; and that while Elise struggled with small things, she never experienced seizures or developed a speech impediment." The neurologist remarked.

Elise nodded as the doctor went on "However the MRI concludes that the brain injury is secluded to the temporal lobe, and that's what caused the seizure."

"Is it a permanent thing?" Elise asked.

The doctor removed her glasses "Most likely not, but it could." She said.

Elise nodded, Harold took her thigh and sighed "What do we do now?" he asked.

"I will prescribe some anti-seizure meds and we'll see what works and what doesn't…it's going to be a long process but I'm sure we'll be able to find something that fits Elise's needs." The doctor said.

Elise nodded "Thanks."

* * *

Elise got ready for bed as her father walked into her bedroom, leaning against the door frame as he looked at his daughter.

"Are you alright?" Harold asked.

Elise smirked "Yeah, of course! Just another way my life is falling apart at the seems." She said sarcastically.

Harold rolled his eyes as he walked into her bedroom "Sit down." He said, forcing Elise to sit down on her bed with her father.

"I know a lot has happened in the past 9 months, I know. I know you blame yourself for what happened to mom and Haley, but you shouldn't." he said, taking her hand.

Harold sighed, tearing up as he looked at his daughter "Sweetie, we all struggle in some way. And you're like your mom, a lot. You're strong and brave…but you're also kind and compassionate."

Elise sighed, brushing away forming tears as she looked at her father "Dad, I'm going to spend the rest of my life taking pills so that way I don't have seizures. I knew I would live the rest of my life coping with a brain injury…but not like this." She said.

"And I blame myself for mom and Haley because I saw it coming a mile away, and I did nothing! I let that 18-wheeler hit us." She responded gently.

Harold took Elise's hand "It was nobody's fault. It just happened." He told her.

Elise sighed, looking down at her lap as she cleared her throat "I'm really tired, dad. I've had a rather long day and I need some sleep." She said.

Harold kissed her forehead "I love you." He said before getting up off the bed and leaving her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Elise let a deep breathe out, wiping her eyes in silence as she listened for her father to close his bedroom door from down the hall.

She wasted no time pulling the box out from under her bed and placing it next to her.

Elise grabbed a white sheet and tacked it against her window that was across from her bed as she pulled out the projector and films and laid them across her bed when she realized she had no idea how to use an old projector.

She muttered a curse as she grabbed her phone and googled 'how to operate an 8mm projector', getting thousands of results; she read the instructions closely as she put the most recent film '_House Painting '12_' together on the projector.

Elise turned off her light as she played the movie, seeing a man in an office looking on his computer and watching films with an identical 8mm camera; she saw two children bickering as well as a young girl painting on a wall.

It was then that the film turned dark, a bright light focusing on the man who would bound and gagged to the floor while lying on a tarp near the fireplace.

She noticed that the fireplace looked identical to the one in her new downstairs living room as she watched the man look up at the camera before letting his head chopped off with an axe.

Elise covered her mouth in shock, wanting to close her eyes but couldn't as she watched the man bleed out onto the tarp before the camera turned to a woman, probably his wife, as she received two wacks with the axe.

She couldn't bare it any more; she turned off the projector as she sat in the dark on her bed.

"Oh my god." Elise whispered through tears; and in her fear and vulnerability she turned her lamp on and stared at the projector.

She took the film out of the project and placed it back in its case before putting everything back in the box; regardless of how many pushes she gave the box that was now back under her bed, she couldn't shake the feeling of fear.

She felt like someone was watching her as she took down the white sheet and let it lay on the floor; she contemplated who to call with such footage and while the police came to her mind several times she couldn't bring herself to make the call for some reason.

Should she call the local police?

Maybe the County?

What about the FBI? No, they couldn't give less of a shit.

Elise lied in her bed, covers surrounding her and her favorite stuffed animal that she held close.

She couldn't close her eyes as every time she did there were the faces of the poor couple who died ruthlessly in their home…her home…or at least she thought.

* * *

Elise got no sleep, and it was obvious with the bags under her eyes yet she pretended to be asleep as her father checked in on her before heading off to the university.

As her bedroom door closed, her eyes shot open as she shot up in bed, the battle of her conscious now nagging at her once again for the hundredth time.

_'The film and how she should report it to the authorities.'_ She told herself one more time before she got out of bed and pulled the box from underneath it again and placed it on her bed.

She glared for a moment before turning to her closet to change into her wardrobe for the day; making a rather easy decision hard as she finally got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

Elise turned back to the box, giving it once last look before she took a deep breathe and decided to bite the bullet as she reached for her cell phone to call the local authorities.

As she dialed the number, the doorbell rang; Elise huffed as she ended the unfinished call and made her way downstairs and towards the front door where she opened it to find a man in uniform standing in front of her.

"Hi ma'am, I'm Deputy Olsen with Nassau County, may I come in?" he asked.

Elise stood there for a moment, thinking to herself; how was it possible that a deputy appeared at her door right as she was about to call the cops? Was it coincidence?

"I—I…" Elise muttered softly.

The deputy took a step forward "Ma'am, are you okay?" he asked.

Elise took a deep breathe "Can I show you something?" she asked gently.

The deputy nodded "Absolutely." He said, walking inside the house.


	5. Deputy So-And-So

She covered her mouth as Deputy Olsen stood in shock, watching the film in Elise's bedroom through it's entirety.

Deputy Olsen turned to Elise before turning off the projector, the both of them silent, especially Deputy Olsen.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Elise." She muttered.

Deputy Olsen played with his belt nervously "Elise, where did you find this film?" he asked.

Elise swallowed hard as she looked up at the deputy "I found it in a box in the attic when we moved in." she said.

"How long ago was that?" he asked.

"A week ago." She said, standing up "But here's the thing, I threw away that box twice, and it ended back up in the attic." She said.

The deputy nodded "Do you live alone?" he asked.

Elise shook her head "No, I live with my father." She said.

"Would your father bring that box back up the attic?" the deputy asked.

"Without asking me what it was? No." Elise responded.

Deputy Olsen cleared his throat "Why don't we go back downstairs? We have a lot to talk about." He said.

* * *

"The house you're currently living in used to be the residence of a man by the name of Ellison Oswalt and his family." Deputy Olsen stated.

Elise nodded, playing with a loose thread on her jeans.

"They were murdered in this house a year ago. Now, the report goes that Oswalt, his wife, and son were murdered but his daughter, Ashley, went missing. At the time, Mr. Oswalt was writing a true crime novel involving a family who also had the same fate at his family." The deputy said.

Elise sighed "Deputy, why did you knock on my door today?" she asked.

She kicked herself mentally, out of all the things that were running through her mind THAT was the question that escaped her lips?

Deputy Olsen cleared his throat "To warn you." He said.

"Warn me?" she asked.

The deputy nodded "The thing is, I don't know how to explain it to you without sounding crazy." He admitted.

"I'd believe you. I can see it your eyes." Elise said.

The deputy rose from his seat "Mr. Oswalt and his family had moved into that other family's house so he could write this novel about the murdered family and their missing daughter, Stephanie. However, it all became bigger than he had anticipated." He said.

"How?" she asked.

Deputy Olsen popped his knuckles "A string of murders with the same M.O. and a pagan deity by the name of Bughuul."

"Bughuul? Elise asked.

He nodded "Yeah. He, uhm, he is also known as Mr. Boogie, but anyway…he is or was a pagan deity who ate the souls of children."

Elise thought for a moment "That sounds…nice." She managed to get out.

Deputy Olsen sat next to her "But that's besides the point. I was working with Mr. Oswalt on this case when I figured out the connection between all the cases." He said.

"And?" Elise asked.

"The next victims in line all lived in the house after the previous victims." He said.

Elise cocked an eye brow as she looked at the deputy "I don't understand."

"Okay, so there was a family who died by drowning in their home, the next family lived in the house before moving away and BAM…died by burning alive in their car." The deputy said.

"WOAH!" Elise remarked, standing up "Okay. I get it!" she went on to say.

"They're all there…in those 8mm films." He said.

Elise covered her mouth "Holy shit." She remarked.

"They were in the attic of Ellison's house when he moved in," the deputy said "They're all connected to the house." He went on to say.

Elise looked at Deputy Olsen "You're telling me that there are snuff films in my house, and not just that, they are CONNECTED to my house because a family was murdered by a pagan deity who killed the family and took their youngest daughter to feast on her soul?"

Deputy Olsen stared at Elise "Did I miss anything?" Elise asked.

He stood up and looked her square in the eye "If you leave this house, you will die." He said.

Elise felt her heart fall into her stomach as she sat down on the couch, her hand on her chest as her heart raced.

"Elise?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

She turned to the deputy "Do you know where Ellison Oswalt's research is?" she asked.

"I have it." The deputy said.

Elise nodded "Can I borrow it?"

"Why?"

"Maybe there's a way to stop him." Elise suggested.

Deputy Olsen smiled "Okay. But just as long as I am along for the ride, cause if this gets over your head like it did Ellison, I'm ending it." He told her.

Elise agreed, shaking the deputy's hand as she finally escorted the deputy out of her house, before taking his shoulder to get his attention "What should I do with the films?" she asked.

The deputy shrugged his shoulders "Whatever you want." He said, walking off the porch and back to his patrol car.

* * *

Elise sat in front of her laptop, typing in the name of Ellison Oswalt to find many search results in front of her.

Half of the results were of his infamous book as well as his bombs while the other half were about his murder and his missing daughter.

Elise went on to spend several hours as she read every article resulting from the murder and watched every video report of the murder before going to watching interviews of Ellison.

She smiled as she listened to him, he seemed ambitious as he talked about his novels, though every newer once became worse and seemed to reek of desperation, or that's how it seemed to Elise.

Elise looked at the time, it was nearly noon and her father would be returning for a quick lunch soon; she closed her laptop and cleaned up the projector and films before realizing that she didn't have a plan for them.

Let's put it back in the attic. No.

Let's throw it away again. Yeah, just like it worked the past two times.

Let's burn it. Wouldn't that bring the 'deity' into the real world?

Elise huffed, taking the box as she placed it under her bed, she'd figure out what to do with it later as she took the sheet down once again and threw it in her dirty laundry hamper.

She took several deep breathes as she thought about all the information the deputy had given her; could it all be possibly true?

It had seemed skeptical, but she believed in stranger things.

_"Give him a shot."_ Elise thought to herself as she left her bedroom to go downstairs and prepare lunch; she could feel it in her bones that this would become of something sinister.

But she couldn't help herself to 'finishing Ellison's work', or at least that's how she saw it.


	6. Boxes

She waited for her father to do back to sleep; throughout the rest of the day the other films seemed to be calling to her as she put the sheet back up on the wall and tried to remember how to work the projector.

The bedroom was dark as the next film rolled, _Hanging Out '11_.

Elise watched closely as the family before her eyes laughed and played, she waited for things to change pace when the film's lighting went dark and four people were dangling from a tree.

She watched closely as a tree trunk began to saw itself off before the family fell and began to strangle to death; Elise covered her mouth as she watched the family struggle before finally fell still.

There were no words as Elise turned off the film, thinking about that poor family and wondered if this 'journey' was worth it.

Elise turned to the box; two films down, four to go.

She grabbed a random film canister from the box and opened it, preparing the next film before putting the last one away; she couldn't stop herself as she decided to watch all the films that night.

There were no happy moments in this one as it started in the dark kitchen and made its way up the stairs with a spot light guiding her to the master bedroom.

Was this one already too late as she saw two people lying on the bed with a barking Chihuahua in between them?

But it wasn't.

Elise watched as a man lied on the bed with tape covering his mouth when a knife appeared to slit the man's throat; her mouth was agape as the camera went to the other side of the bed to slit a woman's throat.

Her eyes were glued to the scene as she watched the camera go down the hall and into the siblings' room when she finally remembered how to move her fingers and turned off the camera.

She knew what was coming, why bother watching?

"I think that's enough for one night." She muttered to herself before hearing her bedroom door creak open.

Elise turned to see who was entering her bedroom, but nobody entered as she crawled her way to the end of her bed.

"Dad?" she called out.

There was no answer as Elise got off her bed and exited her bedroom to figure out what was going on out in the hallway, if anything.

She stood in the dark for a moment before turning on the hallway light to examine the second floor where she could find nothing.

Harold's bedroom door was closed and Elise dared not open his door when she finally gave up and turned off the light when she heard footsteps in the attic.

Elise swallowed hard before taking a deep breathe in "You have the films, it just a squirrel." She told herself as she went back into her bedroom, making sure she closed the door before turning her lamp on to put away the projector and films as well as the sheet.

It wasn't hard to get to sleep as she fought to keeps her eyes open as she thought about everything from the past 48 hours and how mentally and physically exhausted she was.

She smiled to herself as she thought that was the reason she was falling asleep to easily tonight, closing her eyes and letting go of everything for just a few short hours.

* * *

Since Harold wasn't using his office space, Elise took advantage of it as both she and Deputy Olsen unpacked boxes of Ellison Oswalt's research throughout the office space.

Elise made sure everything had its place and enough space to add more as they covered walls and windows with pictures, transcripts, and Ellison's handwritten notes.

"How much research did Ellison have?" Elise asked.

Deputy Olsen sighed as he opened another box "At least five boxes worth!" he said.

"The man was dedicated."

"That's for sure."

Elise looked at Ellison's notes on all the films, his notes were skewed with many different topics on one different page as she tilted her head when one sentence caught her eye.

_"…when enhancing the films, Bughuul can be found in every one hiding in corners and sometimes in plain sight."_

Elise cleared her throat "Hey, did he ever mention anything to you about actually _seeing_ Bughuul?" she asked.

Deputy Olsen nodded "He actually showed me a picture that he got from one of the films." He said.

"Have we unpacked it yet?" Elise asked.

Deputy Olsen shook his head "No…but we're almost out of boxes so we're bound to find something." He said.

Elise nodded, walking towards the deputy "Are you supposed to be somewhere?" she asked.

The deputy looked up at her "What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't you supposed to be, well, at work? On patrol? In the office?" she asked.

Deputy Olsen showed the walkie talkie sitting on the desk "That's why I brought this with me."

Elise nodded in approval as she grabbed the last box and began unpacking the rest of the paper work taping it to whatever space was left in the office when a transmission came though the radio.

_"Deputy Olsen? We've got a B&E in progress, respond?_" the radio said.

He picked up the radio "Rodger." He said, turning off the radio and smiling at Elise.

"See you later." Elise said.

"You're gonna be fine with this?" he asked.

"It's paperwork!" she assured him.

Deputy Olsen nodded "Okay, well if you find anything let me know!" he said, leaving the office and out of the Hannity house entirely.

Elise sighed, looking at everything that had taken pretty much the entire afternoon to do when she looked down at the box to see a picture staring back at her.

The orange ambiance of the picture confused her as she picked the picture out of the box and examined it closely.

She could only assume one thing as she saw the figure on the picture, the side angle only gave her chills as she placed the picture closest to the work desk, still unable to peel her eyes away from the picture.

"Elise?" she heard Harold call from across the house.

She shook herself out of her daze as she ran out of the office, closing the door behind her, and meeting her father in the living room.

"Hey, dad." She said, almost out of breathe.

Harold cocked an eye brow "You alright?" he asked.

Elise nodded "Yeah, just…running around." She said.

"Okay…" Harold said, handing his daughter his shoes.

Elise took her shoes and looked at her father "Where are we going?" she asked.

Harold smiled "We are going to dinner." He said.

"I can make dinner, dad, it's ok." She said.

Harold shook his head "No, I want to go out, I've been craving Chinese and couple of co-workers and I were talking about this nice little place in the downtown area." He said.

Elise nodded as she put her shoes on "Okay, that works for me."


	7. The Bruise

Elise played with her straw in silence as both her and her father waited for their food to arrive when Harold cleared his throat.

"So, what did you do today?" he asked.

Elise looked up at her father and shrugged her shoulders "Nothing." She said.

Harold nodded "Well maybe you should start. I know you can't drive, but town isn't that far away." He told her.

Elise sighed "Dad, I know."

"You need to make friends! I feel guilty leaving you alone in the house for hours at a time." Harold confessed to her.

"Dad, I know. But I feel like I need the quiet right now. I'll get out there; I'm just not ready yet." Elise said, taking a sip of her drink.

Harold sat back in his seat as Elise smiled at her father "Don't worry about me dad." She muttered.

"How can I not? You've just developed a seizure disorder." He told her.

Elise smiled softly "But I'm on medications…and I haven't had once since that night." She told him.

Harold nodded in agreement, but he couldn't shake his worrying father ways as he looked at Elise "…maybe you could start taking classes at the college!" he suggested.

"No way in hell dad." She said, shooting down his idea.

* * *

A tree branch scratched her window as the crackling sound of thunder woke Elise from her sleep.

Elise groaned as she stretched in her bed, looking at her window to see the brightness of the lightening that showed the shadow of the tree.

She sat up in her bed, knowing that she'd never get back to sleep as she grabbed her favorite cardigan from her chair and wrapped it around her as she got out of bed and walked out into the hallway.

Elise let one yawn out as she stood in the middle of the hallway; she felt a cold chill surrounding her through her cardigan as she walked towards the stairs.

She looked down the stairs as the lightening brightened the first floor, Elise contemplated if going downstairs for a drink or to watch television was worth it when she felt a breeze across her back.

Elise turned her head slowly before turning her body where she found a creature stranding in front of her.

She gasped, holding onto the railing as the being stood in front of her with a triangle face, empty eye sockets, no mouth, and greasy looking hair; she couldn't move as she stood eye to eye with the deity.

It grabbed her arm roughly, almost taunting her as she tried to pull away from it's terrifying grasp before it finally let go and she fell back onto the stairs.

The creature was the last thing she remembered seeing as she toppled down the stairs, hitting every stair on the way before becoming unconscious.

* * *

She awoke on the couch with two paramedics kneeling in front of her with Harold behind them watching her closely.

Her head throbbed with pain as she reached out to push her hand up against the pain when a paramedic took her arm and rested it back down on her side.

"Elise?" she heard in a foggy manner as she began to fight her grogginess.

"Elise?" she heard again, but this time slightly clearer.

She hummed; blinking her eyes when everything was finally clear "Elise?" the paramedic asked as she finally became fully conscious.

Elise turned to the paramedic who grabbed a small flash light from his pocket and tested her pupils before looked at her once again.

"Do you feel nauseated?" he asked.

Elise shook her head "No." she said.

"Any severe pain anywhere?" he asked.

"No." she said once again.

The paramedics backed away slowly while Elise slowly sat up on the couch and looked around the house to find paramedics everything.

"What happened?" she muttered.

Harold sat next to his daughter "You fell down a flight of stairs and hit your head." He told her.

Elise turned to the stairs, pieces of a memory coming back to her as a loud rumble of thunder accompanied the thoughts of the strange creature standing behind her before it pushed her down the stairs.

She sat up quickly in the couch "I feel fine! I'm really tired…you should go." She said, trying to push herself off the couch.

The paramedics looked at each other before turning to Elise "You're sure?"

Elise nodded "Yeah. Please, go!" she said, slowly getting off the couch and attempting to gain her balance.

The paramedics packed up and quickly left, leaving Harold and Elise alone in the house once again; Harold glared at his daughter who huffed "What?"

"This is all seeming like it's more trouble than it's worth!" Harold proclaimed.

Elise rolled her eyes "I tripped! Easy as that! I woke up from the storm, decided to get a glass of water and since I'm not use to going down such steep stairs in the middle of the night, I slipped!" she remarked.

Harold scuffed "You couldn't use the tap water in your bathroom!?" he asked.

Elise hummed, rubbing her eyes "Y'know what dad, I don't want to have this conversation anymore. I just want to try and go back to bed." She said.

Elise made her way up the stairs; she pulled the sleeves of her cardigan to find a hand shaped bruise on her left arm.

She muttered a curse to herself before hiding the bruise back under her cardigan sleeve before climbing back upstairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

She dialed the number to the Sherriff's office, she listened to the tone go on for a moment before somebody finally picked up.

"Nassau County Sherriff's Office." The voice said.

Elise cleared her throat "Hi, yes, is Deputy Olsen there?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, he's no in the office right now. Is there something I could help you with?" the voice asked again.

She huffed "Is there any way to reach him?" she asked.

The voice hummed for a second "I could page him for you. Can I have your name and number?" the voice asked.

Elise gave the information then hung up, staring at the phone for what felt like an eternity before her cell phone finally rang; she wasted no time answering the phone.

"Hello?" she asked in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Deputy Olsen asked.

Elise sighed "You should probably come over immediately." She said.

"Well, I'm in the middle of something." He told her.

Elise rolled her eyes, biting her lip and thinking for a moment "Fine, I'll come to you. Where are you?" she asked.

The deputy tried to silence a chuckle, but Elise could hear as he finally calmed down "I'm downtown, dealing with some type of domestic dispute." He said.

She didn't waste any time as she hung up her phone, grabbed her purse and walked out of her bedroom where she rushed towards the entrance.

Elise put on her shoes in a hurry, not listening to her surroundings when her father walked out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out." She said.

"Well you can't drive!" he told her.

Elise put on her other shoe and glared at her father "I'm not taking the car. I'm going out." She said before storming out of the house with her purse in one hand and her coat in the other.

She had to get to the deputy, she couldn't wait for him.


	8. Coffee Shop Blues

**1. Sorry this chapter is kind of/sort of late.**

**2. Sorry this chapters sucks so f*cking hard! I wanted to get the story/characters somewhere but it just turned into a mess...so I apologize.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

She finally made her way into town, she was beginning to shiver in the cold weather, clearly she wasn't prepared.

Elise made her way down every block of the downtown area, she searched for a Sheriff's Department car or Deputy Olsen himself but her shaking body couldn't take much more of the cold and she was beginning to give up.

"Elise!" someone yelled out behind her.

She turned around to find the deputy coming toward her, she stood where she was, as if if she moved they'd lose each other.

Deputy Olsen crossed his arms "SO what's so important that you just _had_ to come to me?" he asked.

Elise pulled the sleeve up and showed the deputy the hand shaped bruise on her wrist, he was speechless as he looked up to her.

"Who did that to you?" he asked.

Elise raised her eye rows "Who do you think?" she asked.

The deputy looked over Elise's head to see that they were standing in front of a coffee shop.

"Want to get some coffee?" he asked.

* * *

"I think this is bigger than I thought." Elise admitted, stirring her coffee.

The deputy took a sip of his coffee "Don't give up. You need to end this!" he said.

Elise rolled her eyes "I haven't even started it! He's not playing games, he's getting straight to the point and trying to kill me and my father. Mostly me." She said, taking a sip of her coffee.

The deputy smiled, he grabbed his notepad and a pen from his pocket and began to write down a number "Then we shall pick up where Ellison left off." He said, ripping out the paper and handing it to Elise.

"Professor Sean Jonas?" Elise asked.

"Ellison spoke with him a mere two hours before he was murdered." The deputy said.

Elise nodded, putting the number in her bag before going back to her coffee "Thanks." She said gently.

The deputy nodded "No problem, just edge into the Bughuul talk with him, he didn't take Ellison's death lightly." He said.

Elise nodded as she took another sip of her coffee, she could feel her cell phone vibrate in her pocket for the hundredth time.

She groaned as she grabbed her phone to check it: 5 missed calls and 13 text messages just from her father.

"I've got to go." She said, standing up from her seat "Thanks for the coffee." She said.

The deputy nodded as she stood up "You're welcome." He said.

"If you want, I can give you a lift home," he suggested "The sun is setting, which means you'll freeze to death and you won't be able to se." he said.

Elise scrunched her nose, wanting to say 'no', but she knew he had several points.

* * *

She heard Deputy Olsen drive out of the driveway as she entered the house where her father was waiting for her in the living room.

Elise closed the door, waiting for her father to pounce on her as he got up off the couch and walked out of the living room.

"You know what, I'm just going to beat you to the punch; I'm 23 and I deserve to have a life, and I'm not going to let Epilepsy stop me!" she said.

Harold looked at his daughter before kissing her forehead and going upstairs "Goodnight, Elise." He simply said before disappearing upstairs.

Elise placed her cardigan on the hanger before she walked down the hallway and entered the office where everything was still in its place.

She grabbed her wallet from inside her purse and pulled out Doctor Jonas' number; she looked at the clock to see that it was half past nine; Elise thought it over before she grabbed her cell phone and began dialing his number.

* * *

It seemed like he wasn't going to answer when she pulled the phone away from her ear when she heard somebody pick up on the other end.

"This is Professor Jonas." She voice on the other end of the phone, it was clear he had run to his phone.

Elise cleared her throat "Uh, hi…yes…Professor Jonas,"

"Who is this?" he asked, interrupting Elise.

"I'm Elise, Elise Hannity." She said.

"Are you a student?" he asked.

Elise was taken aback by the professor "Uh, no." she said, looking around the office.

The professor sighed "Okay, then Ms. Hannity, how can I help you?" he asked.

She cleared her throat "I was hoping to maybe speak with about a deity that I've recently come across." She said, swallowing hard as she waited for him to respond.

"What deity?" he asked.

Elise put her free hand in her jeans pocket "Bughuul." She said softly.

The professor was silent, she was sure she had lost him before she heard him gently clear his throat "Do you think you could come to my office tomorrow?" he asked.

Elise closed her eyes "Yes. What time would be good for you?" she asked.

* * *

Elise waited for Professor Jonas in his office while Deputy Olsen made an appearance at the Sheriff's office until she called to pick her up.

She rocked in her chair as she waited; she was getting more anxious by the second as she heard him fiddle in his classroom before he finally walked into his office.

Professor Jonas sat at his desk and glared at Elise for a moment before he cleared his throat "How do you know about Bughuul?" he asked.

Elise stared back at the professor "He's in my house." She responded.

The professor nodded "Where do you live?" he asked.

"Ellison Oswalt's old house." She said softly, her breathing began to shallow as she Professor looked away from her for the first time during their talk.

"Professor Jonas. I need your help…please." She said gently.

The professor looked at her; she played with her fingers as she noticed the wheels turning in his head.

"What all do you know?" he asked.

Elise let a small smile escape her lips "Everything." She said softly.


	9. Professor Jonas

Elise sat alone in the office with nothing but the soft sound of the clock ticking that managed to go along with her heart beat.

She looked at everything on the walls from a distance as she remembered the conversation with Professor Jonas; there were chills down her spine as she recalled every word that was spoken.

_"Ms. Hannity," the professor spoke "…there is no stopping Bughuul." He told her._

_ "To your knowledge." Elise remarked._

_ Professor Jonas shrugged his shoulders "Yes. But what you're dealing with is a deity, there's no real way to kill a deity." He told her._

_ Elise adjusted herself in her chair "Professor Jonas, I don't have a lot of options. There aren't any children in the house…it's just my father and I. I'm quite concerned about not knowing what Bughuul will do, or how he will go about doing things."_

_ The professor nodded, his fingers pressing together while silence engulfed the room; Elise heard her breathing begin to shallow as Professor Jonas' lips parted._

_ "I'm sorry," he said "…but there's nothing I can do." _

_ Elise felt her throat swell "But…there has to be something." She said._

_ "No." he said._

_ Elise stared at the professor "No?" she asked rhetorically. _

_ The professor sighed "I'm sorry I couldn't be more help to you."_

_ "No…you can, you just don't want to! You're so afraid of having more blood on your hands—and lets be honest, Ellison's death was not your fault—that you turn away people who you could probably help…lives you could save." Elise said before getting up from her chair._

_ Elise looked at the professor "You were a complete waste of time…in case you didn't already know." She said before walking out of his office._

Elise brushed away a forming tear, she let a deep breathe escape her lips before she stood up and began to pace around the office.

Her mind wandered from topic to topic before she saw an unopened box in the corner of the house, she could have sworn that her and Deputy Olsen had opened all the boxes as she walked towards it.

She opened the box only to be surprised by the contents as she picked up the box and placed it on her desk.

The miscellaneous items, which Elise believed to have belonged to Ellison, had begun to collect dust as Elise pulled all the items out of the box one by one.

Elise sat in her chair and examined every belonging, grabbing each and getting a closer look when she finally picked up the glasses case; she gently opened it to find a pair of reading glasses inside.

She smiled, pulling the glasses out and placing the case on the edge of the desk; Elise looked through the glasses and smiled before putting them on.

The bifocals were strong as Elise swiftly took them off and began to blink furiously.

"Damn Ellison," Elise spoke aloud "…you were getting old." She said, putting the glasses on the table and leaning back in the chair as she rubbed her eyes.

After looking up at the ceiling for a few minutes, Elise turned the light on her cell phone to see the time: 11:30 P.M.

Elise groaned as she grabbed her cell phone while standing up from the chair and putting it in her back pocket; she gave herself a good stretch before turning off the light and leaving the office.

She walked past the living room to find her father sitting in his lounge chair, grading papers as a fire lit up the entire room.

"Are you still up?" she asked, walking into the living room.

Harold looked up from his paper "Yes. Obviously…why are you still up?" he asked.

"Oh," Elise mumbled, putting her hands in her cardigan pockets as she thought up an excuse "I lost track of time." She said.

Harold nodded "Were you in the office again?" he asked.

Elise tensed as she looked at her dad "Maybe." She said softly.

He took his glasses off and looked at his daughter "What do you do in there? It's supposed to be my office, but I can't use it." He said.

"Have you been in there?" Elise asked, perching her neck out towards her father.

Harold shook his head "No, I respect your privacy…but should I go in there?" he asked.

Elise shook her head "No. There's nothing really going on in there." She said.

"So…what are you doing in there?" Harold asked again.

Elise smiled, trying to think of another excuse when she shrugged her shoulders "Just…uhm…writing…pacing…stuff…" she said.

Harold smirked "You use my office to pace around? You have an entire house to do that!" he said with a chuckle.

Elise chuckled "Yeah…but the view to the yard is just beautiful back there…so…yeah…"

Her father nodded "Alright," he said as he put his reading glasses back on "Goodnight, Elise." He said, going back to his papers.

Elise nodded "Goodnight." She said, walking up the stairs and into her bedroom for the night.

* * *

She awoke with a strong thirst, one of the side effects of her medications; she huffed as she forced herself out of bed and out into the hallway.

Elise groggily walked down the staircase and into the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water when she heard a buzzing sound coming from somewhere on the first floor of the house.

She put the glass of water down while following the noise that was coming from down the hall and in the office.

"Hello?" Elise asked as she opened the office door and peeked inside to find a bright light that blinded her for a second before she regained her vision.

The projector was on, but the film was clearly over as she film reel flipped at the end as it kept spinning.

Elise turned off the projector and looked around in the dark, she walked to the backdoors and gave the knobs a jiggle, only to find that they were locked.

She swallowed hard as she began to slowly back out of the office, making sure nothing or nobody was going to come out and alarm her when she bumped into something.

Elise gasped as she turned around to find the door to the office that she had bumped into and nothing else, she chuckled as she walked out of the office and closed the door behind her.

She chuckled as she rubbed her eye, going back to her glass of water when she felt something behind her as she slowly turned around to find a young girl standing in front of her.

Elise gasped as the small red headed girl stood in front of her with blank eyes, she dropped her glass of water as she screamed in bloody murder.


	10. Truth

Harold wrapped up Elise's hand in a bandage as they both sat at the dinner table; Elise was holding back tears as she looked away from her father.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Harold asked his daughter.

Elise sniffled her tears away as she brushed them away with her free hand and sighed "…dad, this house is haunted." She said.

Harold looked at Elise closely "What?" he asked her.

"Dad, there is something in this house." She told him.

"What do you mean 'something'?" he asked her.

Elise sighed "I can't explain it dad." She said.

Harold sighed, he finished wrapping up Elise's hand and kissed it "I am calling your neurologist in the morning," he told her, getting up from his seat.

"What? Why?" Elise asked, standing up from her seat as well.

Harold turned to his daughter "You've been acting so strangely lately...maybe it's the meds." He suggested.

Elise shook her head "No. It's not the meds! Dad, I'm serious!" she proclaimed.

"I am not going to have this conversation with you, Elise!" Harold said.

"Why not!?" Elise yelled.

"Because you are not in a sound state of mind!" Harold proclaimed as he left the kitchen.

Elise huffed as she listened to her father climb up the stairs and shutting his bedroom door; Elise took a deep breathe as she held back her tears once again as she gently made her way back upstairs to her bedroom.

* * *

She didn't know why she was calling him at nearly two in the morning; she could imagine him asleep, with his hand reaching out to his night table to try and find his phone.

"_Just hang up._" She told herself, letting the phone ring one more time.

"Hello?" she heard on the other end.

Elise went silent for a moment as she thought of something to say.

"Hello?" he asked again, getting rather annoyed.

Elise sighed "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to call you so late." She whispered.

"Elise?" Deputy Olsen asked.

"Yeah." She whispered again.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Elise sighed "Well…I saw Stephanie Oswalt." She said.

"In your house?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

Deputy Olsen went silent, Elise began to worry that he had hung up as she pulled her cell phone away from her ear to make sure he was still there.

"I'm really sorry…I just needed to talk to someone." She confessed.

"It's alright, Elise." He told her.

Elise huffed "No, it's not. I tried to tell my dad that 'something' was in the house and he didn't believe me! He told me that we needed to go see my neurologist because all this was happening because of my meds." She said.

"Your meds?" he asked.

Elise nodded "Yeah. My anti-seizure meds." She said.

Deputy Olsen yawned into the phone "Well, you're dad will figure everything out soon enough. Just relax tonight and tomorrow morning we'll get together and figure out WHY Stephanie Oswalt appeared to you." He told her.

Elise nodded "Okay." She whispered.

"I'll be by in the morning…at around 9." He said.

Elise smiled "Alright." She said.

Deputy Olsen yawned again "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." He said before hanging up his phone.

Elise pulled her cell phone away from her ear and hung up her phone as well before she placed it on her night table.

* * *

She layed in bed for another hour until her clock read 8:30 before she finally got out of bed and prepared for the day.

The house was silent as a loud knock came from the front door, Elise hurried downstairs to greet the deputy, who was still waking up with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Morning." He muttered as he entered the house.

Elise smirked "Morning to you too." She said as she closed the front door.

They both walked into the office where they were both startled by Harold standing in the room, staring at the research on the walls.

Both Deputy Olsen and Elise stood in shock at the door as Harold turned to face them "What's this?" he asked.

Elise froze to her spot, popping her fingers as she tried to find the words to explain everything.

"WHAT IS THIS, ELISE!?" Harold asked again, his yelling echoed through the room.

"It's research." Elise said.

Harold looked around the room, examining the walls that were covered with graphic images and notes.

"Research?" he asked.

Elise nodded "Yes. Dad." She said.

Harold huffed "What kind of research are you doing!?" he asked.

"That thing I was telling you about last night—THIS...this is what I was talking about." Elise said.

"Stop being vague, Elise! Tell me what all of this is, and who the hell is that guy?" he asked, pointing to Deputy Olsen.

Elise crossed her arms "This is Deputy Olsen, he's helping me with the research." She said, walking closer to her father.

"…did you know you were buying the house Ellison Oswalt and his family was murdered in?" Elise asked.

Harold was speechless.

"Did you?" she asked.

"No. I didn't!" Harold responded.

Elise grimaced as she put her hands in her back pockets "Dad, there is a deity, a God-like spirit, in our house. And he is going to kill us if we can't stop him first." She told him.

Harold was having a hard time understanding the words that were coming out of his daughters' mouth.

"…what?" he asked.

"You heard me." Elise muttered.

Harold's brow furrowed as he looked away from his daughter "You're talking gibberish, Elise!" he said.

Elise scuffed "No! I'm not! Dad, there is this deity named Bughuul and he eats the soul of children and kills their families. Dad, you have to believe me." She said, beginning to stand her ground.

Harold was silent before he turned back to his daughter "And how does 'Deputy Olsen' work into all of this?" he asked.

"…dad, he knew Ellison. All this stuff is his. All these notes and pictures…they all belonged to Ellison; he was trying to figure out what was going with all these families with the same M.O, and when he found out what it was, it was too late!" Elise explained to her father.

Harold was still silent, almost speechless as he looked around the room once again.

"You believe me, don't you?" Elise asked.

Harold looked at his daughter with his dark brown eyes "…I don't know…" he told her.

Elise began to tear up, covering her face from the world in her hair when Deputy Olsen came to Elise's aid and took her arm "Show him the films." He suggested.

"The films?" Harold asked.

Elise looked up at her father "Yeah. The films."


	11. Confrontation

Elise and Deputy Olsen turned away while Harold watched every film in the box; he was stunned as he watched families being destroyed.

When the last film ended, Harold turned to Elise; still in shock as he remained silence for a few moments before he finally opened his mouth.

"Where did you find these? He asked.

"In the attic." Elise told him.

Harold nodded as he slowly stood up from his chair "…Ellison Oswalt…" he muttered.

"Ellison was the first film." Elise told him.

Harold covered his mouth as he looked at his daughter "What's happening?" he asked.

Elise and Deputy Olsen turned to each other before Elise turned back to her father "There is a Pagan deity by the name of Bughuul who is 'attached' to our house. He feeds on the souls of young children and kills their families…if we leave the house, we die."

Harold stared at his daughter "So we just put up with it?" he asked.

Elise was stuck in her thoughts, trying to put a sentence together "Well, we don't know. Ellison was on to something, but he died before he could really figure anything out." She told him.

Harold began to pace the office "Have you tried contacting an exorcist?" he asked.

"Dad, an exorcist can't help us." Elise told him.

"Then what are we going to do?" Harold asked.

Elise shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. The guy whom I thought was going to help us couldn't…or wouldn't more like it."

"Why not?" Harold asked.

Elise shrugged her shoulders again "Because he pussed out. He helped Ellison, but he won't help me!" she said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Helped Ellison?"

Elise nodded "He's a professor at the university; his specialty is occult and demonic phenomena."

"Professor Jonas?"

She nodded "Yeah, you know him?" she asked.

"Oh, you bet I do." Harold remarked.

* * *

Elise couldn't stop her father as he stormed into Professor Jonas' office whom was in the middle of teaching a class.

"Can I help you?" Professor Jonas asked.

Harold smirked "Yes, yes you can! You know my daughter, Elise Hannity?" he asked.

Professor Jonas saw Elise hiding behind her father; he began to choke up as he looked at his students who were glaring at him with confusion.

"…I think that's a good ending point for today's class. See you all on Wednesday." He said, pushing together his papers and books as his students left the auditorium until there was just him, Harold, and Elise.

Harold stood a very hard stance as he looked at the professor in front of him "My name is Harold Hannity…I work here, in the History department. You know my daughter, Elise, because she came to you for help, help that you refused to give her!" he said.

Professor Jonas took his glasses off "Mr. Hannity, I cannot help you or your daughter." He told him.

"Bull shit!" Harold hissed, walking closer to the professor "You research intensively for hours and hours…weeks…months…years! Books beyond books about these things, and you can't help us? I think you're just a cold person." He said.

Elise crossed her arms as she looked at Professor Jonas who looked at the both of them "…I really don't know how." He said.

"How is that possible?" Elise asked.

Professor Jonas sighed "…deities are myths…there is no real proof to suggest that they live among us…after Mr. Oswalt started hinting that Bughuul was real…I looked into it, but nothing…I couldn't find a damn thing." He told them.

Harold threw his hands in the air "So we're going to die? Regardless if you're going to help us or not." He proclaimed.

Professor Jonas shrugged "Just because I can't find something, doesn't mean it's not there." He said.

Elise sighed "Dad, lets go." She suggested.

Harold glared at Professor Jonas while Elise tugged at his arm to leave the room; he finally gave up as he escorted Elise out of the office.

* * *

Elise sat at the desk in the office while her father obsessively looked over every note and picture that was on the wall.

She thought about what Professor Jonas had said, maybe it was all in her hands, and maybe it was easier than she thought.

Or was it?

She was lost in thought when the door bell rang, alerting her to her feet before she hastily walked to the door to answer it; Harold wasn't far behind.

Elise opened the door wide as Deputy Olsen stood out in the porch then entered the house while both Elise and Harold took a step back.

"So, anything new?" he asked.

Elise shook her head "No, unfortunately. Dad has been obsessing over the notes but can't find anything useful." She said.

Harold huffed "There are thousands and thousands of tiny post-it notes that I have yet to read!" he said, defending himself.

Deputy Olsen smiled while Elise opened her mouth to say something when the power in the house went out.

There was complete and utter silence.

Harold opened the front door and looked at the neighbors house to find that their lights were all still on "That's weird." He said, closing the door.

"Neighbors lights are on." He said, going back to Deputy Olsen and Elise.

They turned to each other as Deputy Olsen pulled his flash light out and turned it on, giving some light into the pitch black house.

"I'm gonna go into the kitchen and find another light…or maybe a candle." Elise said, feeling her way into the kitchen.

Deputy Olsen and Harold stared at each other for a minute "It's probably a circuit issue." Harold said, trying to comfort himself.

"Yes, sir. That's probably it." Deputy Olsen said, now following Elise into the kitchen to help her find more light.

Harold stayed behind in the entrance before finally making his way into the kitchen where Elise found a small flash light and candle sticks.

"Great…now we need matches." Harold said.

Elise nodded, looking around and trying to remember where the matches were when a loud crash came from the living room.


	12. The End

The three of them walked into the foyer, staying close to each other as they glared out into the rest of the house.

A creak in the wood alarmed Deputy Olsen as he pulled out his gun and aimed it out into the dark.

"That's not going to help you." Elise muttered.

"It makes me feel better." He retorted.

Footsteps began to come from the living room, Elise managed to turn her flashlight on, only to see a cloud of darkness.

Harold guided his daughter a few steps back as the footsteps began to get stronger before they suddenly stopped.

Elise waited a moment when something slid across the floor and stopped at her feet, she handed the flashlight to her father as she picked up the 8mm tin case.

She opened the case to find it empty.

Harold looked at Elise "What does this mean?" he asked.

Elise looked out into the darkness "Over my dead body." She said, dropping the case and slowly walking out of the foyer and towards the living room.

"Elise!" Harold protested.

"Dad, this fight is mine." She said, walking up to the darkness, trying to see something beyond the darkness when something grabbed her and pulled her into the darkness.

Harold cried out, beginning to run towards the darkness while Deputy Olsen held him back "He wins if you both die, she'll be fine!" he proclaimed.

The sounds of crashing and screamed were all they could hear as Harold looked out in fear while Deputy Olsen aimed his gun into the darkness "Just wait, she's got this!" he assured Harold.

The lights turned back on the house and Elise sat on the floor, her hair a mess and her clothes torn as she huffed and puffed.

"Elise!" Harold called out as he rushed to his daughter side.

Elise looked down to see her hand grasping cloth as she let it go to see a piece of Bughuul's suit; she let it fall to the floor as Harold slowly picked her up.

"Are you alright?" Deputy Olsen asked as he walked towards the both of them.

Elise was dumbstruck as Harold guided her to the couch and sat her down, Deputy Olsen and Harold both waited for Elise to say something.

"Sweetie?" Harold asked.

Elise turned to her father "…we have to end this." She said.

"I know." Harold said.

Elise shook her head "No, we have to end this now!" she said, beginning to choke up on tears.

Deputy Olsen handed a tissue from the box on the living table to Elise as she took it and began to brush away forming tears.

Harold held his daughters' hand when the sound of Deputy Olsens' radio began to sound off a crime in progress.

Deputy Olsen stood awkwardly as Elise looked up to him "You should go." She said softly.

He simply nodded as he began to walk backwards then towards the door as he left to take care of his business.

Harold sighed as he rubbed his eyes "Elise," he said "What do we do?" he asked.

Elise shrugged "I don't know…" she said.

* * *

They sat in the back yard, using their outdoor fireplace as they made s'mores in silence.

Elise adjusted herself and her blanket in her chair as she burnt her marshmallow, she was thinking of a way to end all of this as she looked into the flames of the pit.

"Elise?" Harold asked.

She continued to look into the flame as the wheels in her head were starting to turn; her father continued to call out for her when she finally turned to him.

"We have to burn down the house." Elise said.

Harold cocked an eye brow "What?"

"He's connected to the house…no house, no Bughuul." Elise said softly.

Harold shook his head "No, it can't be that simple." He retorted.

Elise huffed "Dad, we have to do _something_!"

"…we'd have to make it look like an accident." Harold said, sitting back in his chair.

Elise nodded "Yeah…" she said, throwing her stick with the burnt marshmallow into the pit before standing up.

She looked at the house before she looked back to the pit, then at the house again as she smirked.

Harold looked at his daughter "…I take it you have a plan?"

"…is there anything vitally important in the house you need?"

"Everything in that house is replaceable…except for you." Harold told her.

Elise nodded "Okay, then." She said, picking up a large dying leaf off the ground and caught it on fire.

She hurried to the house before it could burn her fingers and adjusted the leaf into the paneling of the house; it didn't take long for the paneling to succumb to the flames while Harold and Elise sat at the pit and felt the warmth on their backs.

* * *

They had waited awhile before calling the fire department; they wanted to make sure the house couldn't be salvaged before taking action.

Elise and Harold had moved to the front yard as the fire department attempted to put out the fire while the police were speaking to the both of them.

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to comprehend what could have caused this!" Elise said, putting on a good show for the office.

The office nodded "It's alright, ma'am." He said.

Elise sighed as she shook her head "…I went to bed after midnight…I was," she gasped as she looked at her father "…the pit! Oh my god! I was outside making s'mores, and I went back inside to get more marshmallows, but I got a call on my cell phone." She said, not covering her mouth.

"How long were you on the phone?" the officer asked.

Elise shrugged "Long enough to forget about the pit apparently."

The officer nodded "Alright, well we'll figure it out once this is all said and done." He said before walking away.

Harold smirked "You should have gone to drama school." He said with a chuckle.

Elise sighed "Maybe."

Deputy Olsen pulled up to the house and stared up at the flames before making his way to Elise and Harold.

"What happened?" he asked.

"What had to be done." Elise remarked.

* * *

The fire had been deemed an accident after they had found the leaf in the paneling; Elise and Harold had moved into a new house a block away and were enjoying the peace and quiet.

Elise was enjoying the new furniture as well as the new scenery as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"Feet off the table, Elise!" Harold remarked as he sat next to his daughter to watch T.V.

Elise put her feet down and crossed her legs as she watched the show in silence; Harold took a bite of popcorn.

"Deputy Olsen stopped by while you were out," Harold said.

Elise turned to her father "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…wanted to know if you would want to go out to dinner sometime…" Harold remarked.

Elise smirked "Maybe."

"Tell him that." Harold remarked.

Elise let a smile escape her lips "I will."

They both felt secure, the father and daughter could feel that the mess of three months ago was over as their paranoia left their bodies.

This was truly their new beginning.

* * *

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading...I'm SUPER sorry this chapter is random yet quick and kind of slaps you in the face. But I hope you enjoyed it. :)**

**XOXO**


End file.
